The Enrichment Program of the CDTR the under the new leadership of Consuelo Wilkins, MD, orchestrates a range of essential CDTR activities that greatly enhance the environment for diabetes research at Vanderbilt. She is supported in these activities by the CDTR Administrative Core and by Tom Elasy and Russell Rothman who also have considerable educational and mentoring expertise. The CDTR uses multiple mechanisms to enhance the diabetes research, education and outreach. The goals of these efforts are to: 1) integrate and communicate the diverse interests of our membership to foster collaboration and generate new ideas to enhance our impact on diabetes treatment and outcomes; 2) train the next generation of diabetes researchers and provide a supportive environment for exchange of research ideas, mentoring, and career development; 3) educate the research community and general public about current research advances in diabetes. The CDTR collaborates with the Vanderbilt Diabetes Center to provide an organizational structure that coordinates and enhances our Enrichment. Importantly, Vanderbilt provides direct financial support to the Center and these funds, as well as contributions from philanthropic sources, greatly amplify CDTR efforts. These funds support CDTR enrichment activities such as the seminar series and Diabetes Day (NIH funds are not sufficient to cover these costs) and training-related activities. Specific Aim 1. Coordinate and provide enrichment activities that enhance the exchange of information and ideas to foster collaboration and advancement in diabetes research. Our Enrichment activities include a weekly CDTR seminar series, annual Diabetes Research Day, annual P&F symposium, sponsorship of invited lecturers for the high-profile Lecture series, and two invited lectureships per year. Specific Aim 2. Coordinate and support outreach efforts to Vanderbilt community, middle Tennessee area and beyond. With support from the Vanderbilt Diabetes Center, the CDTR collaborates with the Division of Diabetes, Endocrinology and Metabolism (Adult), and the Division of Pediatric Endocrinology on local enrichment, educational, and outreach activities. These include annual events such as Diabetes Family Day, Diabetes Month, and fundraising walks and rides. In addition, we recently began a partnership with Vanderbilt undergraduates to promote diabetes awareness on campus. Although these varied activities are not directly supported financially by the CDTR, they provide important opportunities for our PIs and trainees to become actively involved in the community and promote diabetes awareness and support for diabetes research. Dr. Wilkins is particularly well suited to expand our outreach to racial and ethnic minorities given her role as Director of the Meharry Vanderbilt Alliance.